Anataboshi
}} is Milky Way's first album and single. The song is the anime's sixth opening, from episode 103 to episode 128. The song is also in , , , and . It was released on April 30, 2008. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) 'DVD''' # # # # Videos Single = |-| Instrumental = |-| Anime Version = |-| Kirari Version = |-| Noel Version = |-| Kobeni Version = |-| Lyrics Rōmaji= Amata no hoshi-tachi no naka de Kirari hikaru SHIRUETTO Sono sugata hitome mita yoru ni Yaki tsuite shimatta wa Maru de mujuuryoku no naka de Fuwari ukabu SHICHUEESHON Fukaku ni mo koi ni ochita no yo Kono sora mo uwa no sora Hitori dake ja setsunai kimochi mo Futari de nara wake aeru Sannin nara senaka wo osarete Yuujou aijou anata ni chokkou San, ni, ichi, ZERO! DASSHU suru kara Anata no sono tonari KIIPU shite Hora itsu no hi ka tadori tsuku no yo Mada tooi anataboshi★ Ichi ni no san de WAAPU suru kara Watashi no kono omoi kanaete ne Ima sugu soko ni tadori tsuku no yo Nanzenoku kounen no mada haruka kanataboshi★ Atama no naka hiraite mirya Shirokujichuu kare no koto Sono sugata hitome mita dake de Bare bare yo "Shimatta!" wa Maru de kyoumi ga nai furi shite Toori sugiru SUTORIITO Fushizen na aruki kata wo suru Kono koi wa kanau no ka? Hitori sukoshi shinkokyuu wo shite Futari kiri de "Hanasanai?" Sannin dake no himitsu kaigi shite Yuujou aijou anata ni koudou Man ga ichi demo DASSHU suru kara Anata no sono tonari enryo shite Hora itsu no hika tadori tsuku no wo Inotteta nagareboshi★ Ichi ka bachi ka no JANPU suru kara Watashi no kono omoi uke tomete Mou sugu soko ni tadori tsuku no yo Un zenoku kounen no kyori wo koe anataboshi★ Hitori dake ja setsunai kimochi mo Futari de nara wake aeru Sannin nara senaka wo osarete Yuujou aijou anata ni chokkou San, ni, ichi, ZERO! DASSHU suru kara Anata no sono tonari KIIPU shite Hora itsu no hi ka tadori tsuku no yo Mada tooi anataboshi★ Ichi ni no san de WAAPU suru kara Watashi no kono omoi kanaete ne Ima sugu soko ni tadori tsuku no yo Nanzenoku kounen no mada haruka kanataboshi★ |-| Kanji= あまたの星たちの中で キラリ光るシルエット その姿ひとめ見た夜に 焼きついてしまったわ まるで無重力の中で フワリ浮かぶシチュエーション 不覚にも恋に落ちたのよ この空もウワの空 １人だけじゃ切ない気持ちも ２人でなら　分けあえる ３人なら　背中を押されて 友情→愛情　あなたに直行 3, 2, 1, 0! ダッシュするから あなたの　その隣　キープして ほらいつの日か　辿りつくのよ まだ遠い　あなた★ 1, 2の3で　ワープするから 私のこの想い　かなえてね 今すぐそこに　辿りつくのよ 何千億光年の　まだ遥か　彼方★ アタマの中開いてみりゃ 四六時中　カレのこと その姿ひとめ見ただけで バレバレよ「しまった!」わ まるで興味が無いフリして 通り過ぎるストリート フシゼンな歩き方をする この恋は叶うのか？ １人すこし深呼吸をして ２人きりで「話さない？」 ３人だけのヒミツ会議して 友情→愛情　あなたに行動 万がイチでも　奪取するから あなたの　その隣　エンリョして ほらいつの日か　辿りつくのを 祈ってた　流れ★ イチかバチかの　ジャンプするから 私のこの想い　受け止めて もうすぐそこに　辿りつくのよ ウン千億光年の　距離を越え　あなた★ １人だけじゃ切ない気持ちも ２人でなら　分けあえる ３人なら　背中を押されて 友情→愛情　あなたに直行 3, 2, 1, 0! ダッシュするから あなたの　その隣　キープして ほらいつの日か　辿りつくのよ まだ遠い　あなた★ 1, 2の3で　ワープするから 私のこの想い　かなえてね 今すぐそこに　辿りつくのよ 何千億光年の　まだ遥か　彼方★ |-| English= Many among the stars glows and shining silhouette A glanced look of that figure will be printed in mind inside zero gravity surround in the floating situation a mistake will also make you fall in love with the sky, upper sky alone making eager-less couple will be shared together three will make us back to back friendship, affection non-stop towards you 3, 2, 1, 0 I will dash to keep by your side look! someday I will arrive there your far away star★ In 3, 2, 1 I will warp away I wished to think about it so I will arrive there right now many hundred billion lights years away from your far away star★ My mind is working 24 hours thinking about him A glanced look of that will only make it obvious Surrounded by a dull pass away streets to walk unnaturally will this love come true? alone taking a slow deep breath couple is unspeakable three will maintain a secret friendship, affection towards your action by any chance, I'll dash anyway to reserve your side Look! someday I will arrive there by praying to the falling star★ to sink or swim, I'll jump away I'll react to that thought so I'll be there already a hundred billion light years away to pass you star★ alone making eager-less couple will be shared together three will make us back to back friendship, affection non-stop towards you 3, 2, 1, 0 I will dash to keep by your side look! someday I will arrive there to your far away star★ In 1, 2, 3 I will warp I wished to think about it, so I will arrive there, right now many hundred billion light years away from your far away star★ Category:Lyrics Category:Opening Song Category:Discography Category:Milky Way Category:Single